The Black Cauldron
The Black Cauldron (O Caldeirão Mágico no Brasil e Taran e o Caldeirão Mágico em Portugal) é um filme de animação norte-americano lançado em 1985 dos gêneros aventura e fantasia produzido e distribuído pela Walt Disney Pictures. O longa é o 25º filme lançado pelos estúdios Disney e é vagamente baseado nos dois primeiros livros da série As Crônicas de Prydain de Lloyd Alexander, composto por cinco romances que por sua vez é baseado na mitologia galesa. O filme é ambientado na terra mítica de Prydain durante a Idade das trevas. A animação conta a história de um místico caldeirão mágico desejado pelo temido Horned King (no Brasil: Rei de Chifres; em Portugal: Rei Chifres) que espera, assim que tomar sua posse, dominar o mundo com a ajuda de seus poderes sobrenaturais vindos do caldeirão. Contudo, um jovem chamado Taran, acompanhado da Princesa Eilonwy, de uma criatura chamada Gurgi, de sua porquinha Hen Wen e do simpático Sr. Flores Flama procuram impedir o vilão de alcançar o tão famigerado caldeirão. O filme é dirigido por Ted Berman e Richard Rich, que anteriormente haviam dirigido o filme The Fox and the Hound de 1981 (também da Disney). Dentre seu elenco original estão Grant Bardsley, Susan Sheridan, Freddie Jones, Nigel Hawthorne, John Byner, e John Hurt que emprestaram suas vozes aos personagens. Foi o primeiro filme de animação da Disney a receber uma classificação PG da MPAA e também o primeiro do estúdio a utilizar o uso de imagens geradas por computador. A animação foi lançada nos cinemas norte-americanos em 24 de Julho de 1985, no Brasil o filme chegou em 19 de setembro do mesmo ano e em Portugal só chegou em 18 de março de 1986. Sob o custo de US$ 25 milhões (embora um dos produtores do filme alega que o longa tenha custado mais de US$ 40 milhões), o filme não obteve um retorno satisfatório de bilheteria, arrecadando apenas um pouco mais de US$ 21 milhões nos cinemas do mundo inteiro. Sinopse Na terra de Prydain, um jovem garoto chamado Taran é um "guardador de porcos" que sonha ser um grande guerreiro na pequena fazenda do mago Caer Dallben. Dallben descobre que o seu inimigo Rei de Chifres/Rei Chifres está à procura de uma relíquia mística conhecida como Caldeirão Negro com o intuito de criar um exército invencível de guerreiros mortos-vivos para, dessa forma, dominar o Mundo. Dallben teme, ainda, que o Rei de Chifres consigar sequestrar sua porquinha Hen Wen - que possui poderes mágicos - para usá-la para localizar o caldeirão. Dallben ordena que Taran leve Hen Wen em segurança até um esconderijo na floresta. No caminho, entretanto, Taran acaba se descuidando da porquinha e a mesma acaba sendo raptada pelos servos do Rei de Chifres. O jovem rapaz segue-os até o castelo do vilão. Durante o caminho, Taran acaba conhecendo o pequeno e importunado Gurgi, que se junta a Taran em sua busca. Ao chegar perto do castelo, Gurgi recomenda Taran a desistir do resgate da porquinha afirmando que o lugar é muito perigoso. Taran se nega a desistir e decide entrar no sombrio castelo sem a companhia de Gurgi; ele acaba encontrando Hen Wen, mas é logo descoberto. Contudo, Taran consegue libertar a porquinha jogando-a no lago que rodeia o castelo e a manda fugir. Antes de fazer qualquer esforço para tentar acompanhar a porquinha na fuga, Taran acaba sendo capturado e jogado num calabouço, enquanto que Hen Wen escapa ilesa do castelo e foge floresta adentro, não sendo mais vista. Depois de se esgueirar pelas ruínas do castelo com o intuito de fugir, uma também prisioneira do Rei de Chifres chamada Princesa Eilonwy liberta Taran. Nas catacumbas abaixo do castelo, Taran e Eilonwy descobrem um antigo mausoléu onde repousa o corpo de um rei (provavelmente o antigo dono do castelo, morto pelo vilão após este tomar posse do lugar); acima de seu túmulo está uma espada mágica, a qual Taran pega para si. O poder da espada permite que Taran lute eficazmente contra os capangas do Rei de Chifres. Taran e Eilonwy acabam libertando um outro prisioneiro, o senhor de meia-idade tocador de harpas Flores Flama. Os três escapam do castelo e se encontram com Gurgi. Quando o Rei de Chifres descobre que Taran escapou, ele ordena seu ajudante Creeper (PT: Arrepio; BR: Nojentinho) a enviar comparsas para capturar Taran e os outros prisioneiros de uma vez por todas. Seguindo uma trilha de pegadas deixada por Hen Wen, os quatro amigos descobrem um reino subterrâneo dos Elfies Folks, um grupo de pequeninos magos e fadas que revelam que a porquinha Hen Wen está sob sua proteção. Os minúsculos seres também afirmam saber onde está o famigerado Caldeirão Negro e Taran afirma que precisa encontrar o objeto e destruí-lo para neutralizar qualquer tentativa maléfica do Rei de Chifres. Eilonwy, Flores Flama e Gurgi se juntam a Taran na procura pelo caldeirão juntamente com o antipático Elfo Doli (braço direito do Rei dos Elfos) que é ordenado pelo seu Rei a levá-los para o Pântano de Morva enquanto que os outros Elfos ficam encarregados de levar a porquinha em segurança de volta para a fazenda de Caer Dallben. No tal pântano eles descobrem que o caldeirão está sob a guarda de três bruxas: Orddu, a líder do trio que é bastante gananciosa; Orgoch que possui uma enorme gula; e a Bruxa Orwen, que é mais benevolente e que se apaixona por Flores Flama à primeira vista. Orddu concorda em dar o caldeirão em troca da espada mágica de Taran, o jovem rapaz concorda, embora ciente de que, perdendo sua espada, ele não terá mais chances de realizar seu antigo sonho de se tornar um valente guerreiro. Antes de desaparecerem, Orddu, Orwen, e Orgoch revelam que o caldeirão é indestrutível, e que seu poder só pode ser quebrado se alguém pular por livre e espontânea vontade dentro dele, contudo este alguém jamais retornará com vida. Depois das bruxas sumirem magicamente, nenhum dos amigos se encoraja a fazer tal tarefa; Elfo Doli, enfurecido com a situação decide abandonar o grupo indo embora. Com isso, Taran descobre que trocou sua espada por nada. Taran começa a se sentir culpado pela situação, mas seus amigos o animam, principalmente Eilonwy; quando a moça estava prestes a lhe dar um beijo eles são interrompidos pelos capangas do Rei de Chifres que recuperam os seus prisioneiros e também o cobiçado Caldeirão Mágico. Gurgi, entretanto, consegue escapar e Taran, Eilonwy e Flores Flama são, enfim, capturados e levados de volta para o castelo do vilão. Já com a posse do caldeirão, o Rei de Chifres usa os poderes do mesmo para criar um exército de mortos vivos para que eles enfim dominem o mundo sob a liderança do vilão. Uma vez livre, Gurgi decide corajosamente entrar no castelo. A criatura liberta os três amigos e Taran decide se jogar no caldeirão para neutralizar seus poderes, mas Gurgi o impede pulando no caldeirão ele mesmo. Com isso, os mortos vivos começam a se enfraquecer por conta do poder do caldeirão ter sido neutralizado por Gurgi. Quando o Rei de Chifres descobre Taran e seus amigos soltos, ele resolve jogar o rapaz dentro do caldeirão, que começa a sugar tudo ao seu redor de forma desordenada. Taran acaba escapando de ser engolido pelo caldeirão se segurando em um degrau do castelo, enquanto que o vilão acaba sendo morto após ser tragado brutalmente para dentro do caldeirão. Após isso, o castelo começar a desmoronar através dos poderes do caldeirão, mas os três amigos conseguem escapar ilesos. Taran se lamenta bastante pela morte de Gurgi, enquanto que as três bruxas reaparecem querendo o caldeirão de volta. Flores Flama resolve desafiar as três bruxas dizendo que só conseguirão o caldeirão de volta se trazerem Gurgi de volta e com vida; de princípio elas se negam, mas após ouvirem de Flores que elas não são poderosas e que não são capazes de nada, as bruxas decidem de forma relutante atender o pedido, retirando Gurgi de dentro do caldeirão com vida. Os quatro amigos, em seguida, retornam a terra de Prydain. Enquanto isso, o mago Caer Dallben e o Elfo Doli os observam através de uma visão num recipiente com água com ajuda dos poderes da porquinha Hen Wen já segura. Caer Dallben elogia Taran pela sua bravura, apesar do fato de o rapaz ser um mero "guardador de porcos". Elenco Créditos da dublagem brasileira: Estúdio: Herbert Richers, RJ Direção e tradução: Telmo Perle Münch Mídia: Cinema/VHS/DVD/Televisão/TV Paga/Netflix Operador de som: Ricardo Ribeiro Direção Musical: Cyva Leite Produção O trabalho de pré-produção do filme começou em 1973, quando a Disney adquiriu os direitos dos livros de Lloyd Alexander. Com isso o filme começou a ser produzido de facto a partir de 1980. Os produtores do filme estavam esperançosos por um eventual sucesso do filme, chegando até a afirmarem que The Black Cauldron poderia ser um sucesso tão bom quanto Branca de Neve. The Black Cauldron inovou por ter sido o primeiro filme da Walt Disney Pictures a utilizar técnicas feitas em computador em algumas cenas, substituindo a xerografia na Disney (que era usada nos filmes da empresa desde a década de 50). The Black Cauldron é notável por ser o primeiro filme longa-metragem animado da Disney a utilizar o uso de imagens geradas por computador em alguns itens do longa como no barco onde Taran e seus amigos utilizam para escapar do castelo do Rei de Chifres/Rei Chifres e na esfera flutuante que representa o ídolo da Princesa Eilonwy. Em uma cena do filme, o animador Don Paul usou névoas de gelo seco de verdade para criar o vapor e a fumaça saindo do caldeirão mágico. Apesar de The Black Cauldron ter sido lançado um ano antes de The Great Mouse Detective, ambos foram produzidos de forma simultânea durante algum tempo. É também a primeira animação da Disney a não contar a inscrição "The End" no fim do filme. O filme também é notável, por incorporar desenhos e gravuras em seus créditos finais, algo que não era feito desde Alice no País das Maravilhas de 1951; antes disso todos os filmes da Disney terminavam com a inscrição "The End" na tela e mostrava seus créditos finais de maneira simples (sob um fundo preto). Revisão e edição Pouco antes do lançamento do filme nos cinemas, o recém-nomeado presidente da Disney Jeffrey Katzenberg ordenou que algumas cenas do longa fossem cortadas principalmente pelo fato do medo de que a sua natureza e história sombria poderiam assustar o público infantil. De princípio, o produtor Joe Hale se opôs às exigências de Katzenberg, e com isso o próprio dirigente se dedicou a editar as cenas. Informado por Hale de que Katzenberg estava editando o filme, o diretor executivo da Disney, Michael Eisner, ligou para Katzenberg na sala de edição e convenceu-o a parar. Embora convencido, Katzenberg insistiu que o filme fosse reeditado, e com isso atrasou seu lançamento originalmente agendado para o Natal de 1984 para julho de 1985, de modo que houvesse tempo para que o filme pudesse ser reformulado. Foram cortados 12 minutos do filme. Algumas cenas que permaneceram no longa precisaram ser reescritas e reanimadas para darem continuidade a produção, como as cenas dos mortos-vivos "nascidos" do caldeirão perto do fim do filme. Apesar da maioria das cenas ter sido perfeitamente removida do filme, outras tiveram muito trabalho para serem cortadas: muitas cenas de violência física entre os personagens e um trecho onde a Princesa Eilonwy aparecia parcialmente despida foram excluídos, além de cenas dos Esqueletos Guerreiros brutalmente matando os soldados humanos do Rei de Chifres/Rei Chifres (esta sequência era para ser mais longa pois mostrava os soldados derretendo da carne ao osso, o corte desta cena fica evidente devido ao áudio que pula e corta abruptamente). Apesar dos cortes, nada impediu o filme de receber a classificação PG da MPAA, sendo o primeiro filme da Disney a receber tal censura. Composição Diferentemente da maioria dos outros filmes animados da Disney, The Black Cauldron não contém músicas cantadas. Na época, o compositor Elmer Bernstein havia acabado de produzir a trilha sonora do clássico Ghostbusters de 1984. Lançamento original Por causa das edições de última hora do filme (devido as várias cenas cortadas), grandes trechos das músicas de Elmer Bernstein no filme foram cortados e, consequentemente, não foram utilizados no longa. Por conta disso, as músicas precisaram ser refeitas para serem lançadas no álbum de trilha sonora do filme, gravado pela Varèse Sarabande em 1985. Recepção crítica A trilha sonora foi muito bem recebida pelos críticos de música e hoje é considerada um dos melhores trabalhos feitos por Bernstein em um longa-metragem de animação, apesar do fracasso do filme. Jason Ankeny do site de críticas AllMusic deu a trilha sonora uma avaliação positiva, afirmando que "os arranjos sombrios de Bernstein e melodias sinistras vividamente sublinham o mundo de fantasia retratada na tela, o resultado é um sucesso inegável". Recepção Desempenho comercial The Black Cauldron foi lançado nos cinemas norte-americanos em 24 de julho de 1985. Embora a Disney tenha divulgado oficialmente que o filme havia custado US$ 25 milhões, o gerente de produção do filme, Don Hahn, disse em seu documentário, Waking Sleeping Beauty, que o longa havia custado US$ 44 milhões. Na época, The Black Cauldron havia se tornado o filme de animação mais caro já feito na história (considerando tanto o orçamento de 25 milhões quanto o de 44 milhões). O filme arrecadou um pouco mais de US$ 21 milhões nas bilheterias do mundo, se tornando um fracasso de bilheteria. O prejuízo foi tão grande para os estúdios Disney que The Black Cauldron só obteve um lançamento em VHS depois de mais uma década de seu lançamento nos cinemas. A animação conseguiu perder receita, inclusive, para o canadense The Care Bears Movie, lançado alguns meses antes por um estúdio de animação muito menor do que a própria Disney: a Nelvana. Contudo, na França, o filme foi muito bem recebido sendo assistido por mais de 3 milhões de espectadores se tornando o quinto filme mais assistido nos cinemas franceses em 1985. No Brasil, o filme foi lançado nos cinemas em setembro de 1985, sendo dublado pelo estúdio carioca Herbert Richers. Em Portugal, o filme só chegou em maio do ano seguinte. Recepção crítica Além de se tornar um fracasso nas bilheterias, The Black Cauldron também recebeu críticas mistas. Vários críticos afirmaram que o filme havia exagerado pelo seu aspecto "sombrio" e alegaram, principalmente, a "falta de magia" que são muito comuns nos filmes da Walt Disney Pictures. No site agregador Rotten Tomatoes o filme possui a porcentagem de 55% de avaliação positiva dos espectadores, com o consenso "ambicioso, mas falho, The Black Cauldron é tecnicamente brilhante como de costume, mas não tem os personagens convincentes de outros clássicos animados da Disney." O crítico Roger Ebert deu uma avaliação positiva do filme, enquanto que no jornal Los Angeles Times Charles Solomon elogiou seus "visuais esplêndidos". A revista londrina Time Out considerou a animação "uma grande decepção", acrescentando que "o charme, e o bom humor puro comuns nos filmes da Disney estavam bastante ausentes". Jeffrey Katzenberg, o então presidente da Walt Disney Studios, afirmou estar consternado com o longa e os próprios animadores do filme admitiram a que "a animação pecou por não utilizar muito o humor, e a fantasia que tinha era tão forte no livro original de Lloyd Alexander". Lloyd Alexander, o autor dos livros onde o filme foi baseado, teve uma reação mais complexa para o filme: :"Em primeiro lugar, devo dizer, não há nenhuma semelhança entre o filme e o livro. Dito isto, o filme em si, apenas como um filme, é um tanto agradável. Eu me diverti assistindo-o. O que eu espero é que quem vê o filme certamente possa apreciá-lo, mas eu também espero que as pessoas também leiam o livro. O livro é bem diferente. É muito poderoso, com uma história muito comovente, e eu acho que as pessoas iriam encontrar muito mais clareza e detalhes no livro." Lançamento doméstico The Black Cauldron foi lançado em VHS pela primeira vez em 4 de agosto de 1998 (13 anos depois de seu lançamento original nos cinemas), depois de muitos apelos de fãs cult. O filme também foi lançado em DVD no ano de 2000 em um formato não-anamórfico com widescreen, como parte da linha Walt Disney Gold Collection Classics No lançamento em VHS para Portugal em 1998, o longa estava com a dublagem brasileira. Após esse VHS, os outros lançamentos do filme no mercado tiveram a dublagem portuguesa. Categoria:Filmes de animação da Disney Categoria:Filmes de animação dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes em língua inglesa Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos de 1985 Categoria:Filmes da Walt Disney Pictures Categoria:Filmes clássicos da Walt Disney